


You Look Beautiful

by FallenAngel_Dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Helpful Sam, Loving Castiel, Nervous Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel_Dean/pseuds/FallenAngel_Dean
Summary: Dean finally had the nerve to ask Cas on a date, with a little help from Sam..okay a lot of help from Sam. And now Dean is scheduled to have a date with Cas tonight at 8 and hes all nerves..Fluff!





	You Look Beautiful

Dean paced back and forth, checking his phone for the time every minute "Relax dude" Sam laughed from behind the book he is reading, Dean just rolled his eyes and went back to pacing, he did this for a few more minutes before Sam had enough "Dude seriously" Sam set his book down frowning up at his idiot brother "He said yes you don't have to worry i don't think he will care what you look like" Dean stopped "Yeah.. i know..i know its just..i want this to be perfect" Sam nodded in understanding "Yeah and it will be..i mean come on it's Cas" Dean nodded again trying to take deep breaths "Yeah" Dean closed his eyes he had already gotten dressed in his best shirt and jeans, he had decided that he didn't want it to be to fancy but he wanted to be dressed nice  
they both looked towards the doorway when they heard footfalls making there way towards them, Dean sucked in a breath and held it, he ran his hands down his shirt to straighten it a bit   
Cas finally emerged wearing a dark blue shirt and some faded black jeans, he smiled when he saw Dean "Hello Dean" Dean huffed out a surprised breath "Hey Cas"   
"You ready to go?" Cas asked pulling on a black jacket, Dean nodded and turned to pick up his keys from the table "Lets go" Dean managed out, he was still a bundle of bunched up nerves and it was tampering with his voice box, Cas nodded at Sam with a small smile and began walking towards the door and up the stairs Dean followed in suit   
"Have fun guys!" Sam called to them waving, Dean did a small wave back attempting a smile, Sam sighed and flopped down into a chair shaking his head.

Dean started up Baby throwing a smile over at Cas "Well here we go" Cas smiled back "Yes here we go" Dean let out a ragged breath "Hold on Dean" Cas placed a hand on Deans shoulder and looked at him with a worried look, Dean glanced over at Cas "Are you okay?" he asked "Yeah..yeah im good" Dean tried to show a convincing smile but he has a feeling it failed "Dean you're beautiful" Cas cooed, stroking soothing circles with his thumb on Deans shoulder, "And i'm so happy to be on a date with you" Dean smiled to himself "Dean you have no idea, it doesn't matter where we go i will be incredibly happy just being with you" Dean finally looked up at Cas his eyes soft "Thanks Cas. And i am also very happy to be on a date with you" Dean smiled grabbing Cas' hand from his shoulder and squeezing it lightly "Lets go" Dean said as he threw Baby into drive and pulled onto the gravely road 

 

They arrived at a small diner 20 minutes later, Dean threw Baby back into park and sighed as he watched the blinking sign that said says 'We are open' "Alright here we are" Dean announced unnecessarily, Dean stepped out of the car and breathed in the cool Autumn air, he began walking towards the doors Cas following  
They walked into the diner and took a seat at a booth, a bouncy blonde waitress came over to their table "Hiya welcome to Mel's place what can i get ya?" Dean smiled up at her   
"Hi can i get a double cheese burger and fries?" The woman nodded and scribbled it on her little notepad "And anything to drink?" She aksed looking between them "Uh yeah a coke" Dean replied The woman nodded "And how about you?" She asked as she turned to Cas "Uh nothing for me thanks" The woman nodded before bouncing away leaving Dean and Cas alone   
"Sooo.." Starts Dean  
"So.." Cas replies back "How are you?" Dean asks lamely, Cas huffs a laugh before responding "You know its post-apocalypse and i'm on a date with someone I've been in love with for years so yeah i'm pretty happy" Dean smiles brightly "Yeah same here" Cas smiles back 

The woman returns with Deans food before bouncing off again, Dean starts in on his fries "So tell me about ya self" Dean says around a fry, Cas squints at him suspiciously "Dean you already know everything about me" Dean lets out a small laugh "Just humor me Cas" Cas nods seeming deep in thought   
"Well i used to serve God, before i fell after rescuing a man from hell, I've been helping out these to brothers who are heroes and have saved the world many times, and now i'm sitting here with one of those brothers, on a date" Cas smiles small, he had read up on what to say on a first date and he's happy with how it's going "How about yourself?" Cas asks, Dean smiles lovingly at him "Well..I've been hunting monsters since i was just a little kid, and taking care of my little brother, I've been to hell a couple of times...and heaven, my best-friend is one of the best people i know and he's not even human, and now i'm sitting here on a date with him acting like this is a normal date and we are normal people" Cas laughs softly looking down at the floor before looking back up at Dean   
"Sounds like we both have pretty interesting lives" Cas says, Dean nods popping another fry into his mouth "That's one way of putting it" 

 

Dean finishes up his food and pays. They make their way outside Cas laughing at something Dean said, Deans arm flung over his shoulder   
"Yeah it's not the worst place when you have the right connections" Dean finishes making Cas laugh more "Yeah and heavens about the same" Dean nods looking up at the sky   
They make it to the impala "Hey...Ah..Cas" Dean stops near the front of the impala "Yes Dean?" Dean pulls Cas in by the waist leaning his forehead against Cas's   
"I love you" Dean whispers before closing the distance and kissing Cas softly for the first time, Dean inhales Cas, his scent is intoxicating, he smelled like Warm Tea with a hint of vanilla and something like pavement after it rains, Dean's tongue makes it way to outlining Cas's lips asks for entrance which Cas allows willingly, Dean falls in love immediately with the taste of Choclate and strawberries (Which he has no idea why) with a slight hint mouthwash Dean moans into his mouth taking in and trying to memorize this feeling and all the wonderful sensations it's awakening, Dean finally pulls back with Cas chasing his lips, Dean smiles softly swiping a stray piece of hair from Cas's forehead Cas closes his eyes as Dean does this "I love you to Dean...so very much" Dean pulls Cas in for one last kiss before they go home smiling the entire time

 

They listen to music the entire time laughing and singing along, they arrive back at the bunker at 9:40PM, Dean pulls Baby into the garage and steps out to stretch, he groans as his back muscles stretch and pull, Cas steps out and begins to walk towards the door, smiling back at Dean which makes Dean immediately begins to follow him, catching up and pulling Cas in by the waist as they walk together to the kitchen, Sam is still up sitting at the kitchen table and scrolling through something on his computer, he looks up as Dean and Cas enter, Dena's hand flung around Cas's waist and they are both laughing   
"Hey guys how was your date?" Sam asks smiling lightly at the sight of his brother so happy   
"It was great Sam" Cas answers looking up at Dean "Yeah it was" Dean smiles back down at Cas, Sam raises his eyebrows looking between them "That's good" Sam goes back to scrolling through something on his computer, Dean and Cas sit down next to each other, Dean stretching his arms into the air while yawning   
"So get this" Sam pipes up both Dean and Cas groan making Sam furrow his brow, "Anyway" Sam continues, Dean and Cas just roll their eyes and smile at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
